


Bump Your Way Into My Heart

by rieraclaelin



Series: Drabbles [114]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: A short little drabble series about single dads Stiles and Derek and Halloween





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179791901949/okay-yeah-im-two-weeks-behind-so-i-decided-to)
> 
>  
> 
> This series is for the words on October 22nd (hero, say and freeze), October 24th (standard, color and private), and October 26th (loud, guess and bread). They all contain the theme of the week, which was Halloween.

“Freeze, Batman. What do you think you are doing?” Stiles asked his son, Alex, who turned to look at him with round, wide eyes. His mouth and fingers were covered in melted chocolate.

“I need chocolate for energy, daddy. I can’t be a superhero if I don’t have any energy,” Alex said.

“Okay, but, you know that chocolate is for all the other heroes and princesses and goblins that will be at our door later.”

Alex sighed dramatically, and seriously, where did his kid that  _that_ from.

“Come on,” Stiles said. “Let’s get out and get you your own candy.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were leaving the last house when Stiles bumped into someone.

“Shit, sorry!” Stiles staid, then just stared. Of course it was Derek. He seemed to be  _everywhere_. True, he lived next door, but still, he was always around and a danger for Stiles’ hopeless crush.

“Hi, Mr. Stiles,” a little voice said, and Stiles blinked down at Eva, Derek’s daughter. Her normally blonde hair was colored purple, and she definitely wasn’t wearing a standard costume. She had a witch’s hat on her head and an Iron Man suit.

“She couldn’t decide,” Derek said, sharing a private smile with Eva.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn’t know exactly what happened, but, somehow Derek and Eva ended up back at his place. Eva and Alex were chasing each other with a fake breadstick and laughing loudly. Derek and Stiles sat on the couch closest to the front door so they could keep an eye out for trick-or-treaters.

“I bet you didn’t guess you’d end up here,” Stiles said, and Derek smiled shyly down at his feet.

“I’m glad, though,” Derek said, and Stiles’ heart pounded.

“Would you like to go out for dinner?” Stiles blurted, and Derek looked at him with wide eyes, then nodded.


End file.
